Volturi College
by principessadritz
Summary: Edward,Jasper & Emmett go to Volturi College which is presided by Aro, who is ancient,unchanging and merciless. Breaking of rules in Volturi is always met with severe punishments, including the NO DATING one. What happens when they meet 3 beautiful women?
1. The First Assembly

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Dear readers, this is a story based on a movie I had seen. It will have POVs on all the major characters: Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle.**

**I am also looking for a beta for this story, so if any of you want to assist me, I would be ecstatic!  
**

**I really hope you enjoying readng it. **

**And please, please, please, please review!!! Review even if you hate it. Every review makes me do a happy dance :)  
**

Chapter 1

The First Assembly

EPOV

I was shaking so hard that I was afraid that I was going to pee in my pants. On the outside, I knew that I looked calm and collected. But from the inside it was a completely different story.

I knew that I looked clean and tidy. My burgundy-red tie was perfectly made, my brown vest was straight and spotless and my shirt was tucked in. I had no reason to be so nervous.

And yet I was.

How could I not be, when Aro, the president of Volturi College, was standing just a few feet away from me on the stage behind the podium?

I had heard plenty of stories about Aro before coming here to scare the living crap out of me. About how heartless and cold he was. About how he severely punished students who broke the most trivial of the rules of Volturi College. About how he never changed the most outdated rules of the school, calling them "traditions." About how he never changed anything.

I looked around me to see what looked like to be about two thousand students in total. This was our first assembly of the year, and just like me, they seemed to be terrified as well.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Aro addressed us in his cold-enough-to-send-a-shiver-down-your-spine voice.

"You are gathered here today because, as all of you know, a new academic year is about to start tomorrow. Before you begin your classes, however, you must know what we expect of you as a Volturi College student," he said, pausing for a few moments to give the crowd in front of him a once-over.

"Each of you stands here today because of your outstanding achievements in academia. Some of you have come all the way from across the country to attend the most prestigious university in the nation; and we hope that in time, you prove to us that by selecting you we have made the right choice.

Volturi College was founded in 1601 by Sir Caius Volturi. Ever since then, nothing in this institution has been changed with the exception of the dilapidating buildings. Every single rule that was established then is still in effect. The penalties for breaking the rules are the same as well."

Clearing his throat, he continued, "The rules, including all codes of conduct, are stated clearly in your student handbook. I will, however, for the first and the last time, reiterate what is written down and explain them in my own words.

First and foremost, every student must have discipline. Discipline is the key to success. Every student must wake up by 6:30 in the morning and go to bed by 10:00 at night. Students will be allowed to go beyond the gates of Volturi only twice a day.

They must not go further than ten miles from the gates.

They must follow proper dress code when attending class.

Any show of disrespect towards any of the faculty members will not be tolerated.

The presence or use of any drugs, alcohol or substances of abuse will not be condoned.

This institution is only meant for men to attend, and women are prohibited from entering campus grounds …"

The more Aro continued with his speech, the greater became the possibility of me peeing in my pants. I wanted to zone out everything he was saying and retreat to my room in order to escape reality just once.

"And now, last but not least, students are not allowed to date."

Everyone gasped, breaking the deadly silence in the auditorium.

"Involvement with a person in a romantic way invites unwarranted complications and distractions, which in turn deter a person from succeeding. Volturi is a place for success, and it produces some of the best doctors, lawyers, professors, investment bankers and diplomats of the country. We do not allow anything that prevents our students from living up to their fullest potential.

If anyone feels that they cannot abide by the rules and regulations in Volturi College, he must leave the campus immediately. For those of you who wish to stay, you may go to your dorm rooms and start preparing for the challenges ahead."

---------

I had already unpacked my bed sheets and some of my clothes. Now I was desperate to unload the keyboard from my Volvo. When I came back to my room with the musical instrument I found my two roommates getting acquainted. They turned towards me when they saw me enter.

"Hey there, buddy, this is Emmett McCarty," a huge, muscular boy with dark brown curls and blue eyes boomed at me, raising his arm to greet me with a high-five.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Edward Masen," I said as my palm hit his.

"Hello Edward, I am Jasper Whitlock," my other roommate, a blond-haired and blue-eyed guy, said in a light Southern accent as he held his hand out for me to shake.

Over the next few hours, I learned a lot of general things about my roommates.

Jasper was from Texas and the only reason he came to Volturi was in order to escape the military academy, which his father insisted that he go to. Little did he know that the two weren't that different, except that Volturi was probably much worse from several aspects. He wanted to be a psychologist because he felt that he could influence the feelings of people around him.

He told us that it was his high school guidance counselor, Maria Gonzalez, who convinced him to attend Volturi by saying that anybody who graduated from this school was destined to be successful in their careers and they never had to look back again.

Jasper seemed like a very laid-back and friendly guy, and I was sure that I was going to be great friends with him.

Emmett's life revolved around sports, but he knew that he wouldn't always have the same endurance and strength as an athlete; thus, he wanted to study business since he planned to invest in the sports industry in the future.

He was loud and didn't appear to take anything seriously. Emmett had heard that Volturi was a hard place to be in but he had had no idea before today's assembly that it was going to be prison.

I told them about how I was intending to double major in pre-med and music. I told them about my life back in Illinois, Chicago and how I loved playing the piano.

In fact, I had seen a job listing in the local newspaper this morning, where they were looking for a private piano teacher for a four-year-old, and I had already called the boy's mother to set up an interview date. The woman's name was Ms. Swan, and she seemed like a nice and flexible person on the phone.

We continued talking until a knock came on our door. Glancing at our watches, we realized that it was 10:05 p.m. and we therefore, quickly turned off all the lights and buried ourselves into our blankets. As the footsteps of the person on the other side of the door receded, we resumed our conversation in whispers.

I fell asleep a couple of hours later, and although I was dreading what the following day in Volturi College had to offer, I was also looking forward to my interview with Ms. Swan at the end of the week.


	2. The Ladies

**A/N: So, here's the intro to "the ladies."  
**

**Please review, review, review and review!!!!!! Every review makes me do a happy dance :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

Chapter 2

The Ladies

EmPOV

It was a bright Thursday afternoon and after being stuck in this prison called Volturi for about two weeks, I decided to take a jog in the woods nearby. Anything to get out of this shit-hole.

Twenty minutes into my workout, I could see a group of red brick buildings looming in the distance. I recognized them as part of Queen's College, a women-only undergraduate school. I hadn't seen any specimen of the human female population in a while, so I decided to see if I could check out some chicks.

Outside in a field, in front of a moss-covered brick building, I spotted a group of women in their late teens and early twenties. They were standing in straight lines in front of a middle-aged woman who was wearing a white robe and a black belt wrapped around heir waist. They were all wearing similar white robes and I realized that they were all part of a karate class.

"So, is anyone willing to demonstrate to their peers what I just showed to the class?" The karate instructor called out.

A tall, blond-haired girl walked up to the front and turned to face the entire class. My jaw dropped at the sight of her. She looked like she came straight out of a Barbie dollhouse, her thick golden hair cascading down to her waist as she took it out of her hair tie. She had a perfect figure, stunning features and beautiful blue eyes.

I gawked at her until class was dismissed and everyone started walking in different directions. I sauntered after her and before I opened my mouth she turned around.

"Hello," I said with as much courage as I could muster.

She studied me from head to toe with a skeptical expression.

"I j-just saw y-you guys do-doing karate, and I was wondering if I c-could get myself acquainted with you," I stammered.

"Are you from Volturi?" She asked, really irritated.

"Yes, I am actually. That's why I came up here, to get to know – you now – my neighbors," I replied, smiling to hide my nervousness.

"Look, I don't know why you're here. But if any of the faculty gets to know that you were here checking out girls, then you'll be in a lot of trouble. It will go straight to Aro," she said angrily.

"I –I wasn't checking out the girls –"

"Yes you were! Don't lie to me," she said as she glared.

"Well, can I at least get your name, please?"

"No!" She shouted as she walked away.

"Please, please, please," I pleaded as I followed her.

She didn't answer and instead kept walking away. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a redhead appeared and called out, "Rosalie! Rosalie Hale! Get here fast, I need to show you anything."

The blonde looked towards the redhead's direction and then back at me.

"Rosalie," I said, smirking.

She just glared at me and ran off to where the redhead was.

JPOV

As soon as my last class of the day finished, I turned my phone on to find that I had three missed calls. I smiled when I saw who the caller was and speed-dialled the first number on my priority list.

"Jazzzzzz!!!!" she squealed when she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I asked my best friend, chuckling.

"I'm doing great! Oh my god, Jazz I need to tell you something. You're not gonna believe this."

"What? You went shopping this afternoon?"

"That I did," I could imagine her rolling her eyes as she said it. "But I have some news for you,"

"Wait, Ali, you're not pregnant are you?" I teased her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she responded, and I knew she was rolling her eyes again. "Jazz, my dad announced that we are moving to Forks!"

"Oh-kay," I said, not understanding the significance of her statement.

"Idiot! Forks is right next to Volturi College. Do you know what this means?" she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously?" Did I hear her right?

"Yes, yes, yes!!!!" She exclaimed. "Dad just got transferred to Forks by the company for five years. And since I'm taking a year off, I'm staying with him."

"Wow," was all I could come up with at that moment.

"Jazz, we definitely have to hang out. Wait, I'm not asking you to. We _are_ hanging out. I am going to come over to your dorm every single day –"

"Ali," I sighed. "This is an all-guys campus and girls aren't allowed here."

"What?" She asked, and I could hear in her tone that she thought I was just messing around.

"Yes, Ali. We have all sorts of ridiculous rules here."

"Hah. Whatever. I am going to sneak in every night and no one's gonna know about it."

"Aro knows everything, Ali. Nothing escapes his notice and he has hidden cameras and loyal employees all over this place."

"Well, that sucks. But I do hope that you can get out and meet me then. Because otherwise, I am not moving with my dad."

"Of course I will do that. Everyday."

"Ok, I gotta go now. But I'll talk to you soon. Love ya, Jazz."

"Love you too, Ali. Take care."

By the end of our conversation I was in my room sitting on my bed across from Edward. I caught him smirking at me.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You looked really happy when you were on that phone. I could hear a girl's voice on the other end," he replied, still smirking.

"Ok. So? I was talking to my best friend, Alice. She and I have been neighbors since we were in preschool. She just told me that she's moving to a place nearby and I was obviously happy hearing it."

"Hmm. You really like her, don't you?" Edward asked as he looked at me directly.

Was it that obvious? Of course I liked at her. A lot. In fact, I loved her. Much more than a friend. But Alice didn't know it, and she only thought of me as her best friend.

"Dude, you're blushing," Edward said, chuckling.

"No, I am not!" I protested, my face heating up as I quickly hid it from his sight. Alice Brandon and I practically grew up together; we lived on the same street ever since we were three and my mom, Susan Whitlock, and her mother, Sarah Brandon, had become best friends by the time we were five.

I didn't know how, and couldn't remember when I had started loving her. Maybe it had started during a hot and humid August afternoon when she started jumping and dancing in the heavy rain right after the end of our freshman year in high school. Maybe it had started the time when she had wrapped her treasured Burberry scarf around my bleeding knee due to the lack of a bandage. Perhaps it had begun right after my sixteenth birthday when she had nursed me after I had a little too much to drink. Or perhaps it had begun during the week after her cat, Pumpkin, had died when she had stayed in my room since she couldn't bear to stay in her house and be reminded of his absence.

I didn't know when it had all begun, but after it had, it just kept on growing and growing, and now I wasn't sure that it would ever stop.

EPOV

To say that I was disappointed when Ms. Swan had called me last Wednesday to postpone my interview date by a week was an understatement. I wanted to be a piano teacher really badly, and I also desperately wished to spend some time out of this claustrophobic campus.

So when I finally pulled up at the driveway of the two-storey white building, I couldn't help but smile. I was also quite nervous, frantically hoping that I would get the job.

The door was answered by an old, tan-skinned man in a wheelchair.

"Hello, I am Edward Masen. I came here to see Ms. Swan."

"Oh, yes, yes. Please come in," he said as he led me to a room filled with mahogany furniture and grey couches.

I sat on one of the chairs while he left to let Ms. Swan know of my arrival. I looked around me to see several paintings pinned to the grayish-white walls and a mahogany showcase decorated with various showpieces and framed pictures. On the small, round table right next to where I was sitting was a photo of a young boy with big brown eyes, tanned skin and dark black curls.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Masen," I heard a familiar female voice call out to me. I turned around to see a brown-haired woman standing a few feet away.

"I am Bella Swan, the woman who spoke to you on the phone about hiring a piano teacher for my son," she said as she extended her hand towards me.

Hearing this, I was shocked and dumbfounded. I expected her to be the older sister of the four-year-old boy; she looked barely over eighteen or nineteen. I had imagined Bella Swan to be somewhere in her mid- or late twenties.

"Oh, hello," I said, shaking her hand. I was pretty sure that the shock showed clearly in my voice.

"My son, Nick, will be here in a couple of minutes. His dad went to pick him up at the bus stop," she stated as we sat down together on the couch.

I nodded. "Is that your son?" I asked as I pointed to the photograph of the curly-haired boy.

"Yes, that is Nick, Mr. Masen."

"Please call me Edward, Ms. Swan."

"Please call _me_ Bella, Edward," she said, laughing.

Bella Swan. Beautiful Swan. A very apt name for her.

"So, let's get down to business, Edward," Bella said in a professional tone. "Nick just turned four last summer, and he has never learned how to play the piano. Are you sure you can handle a child who's a beginner?"

"I have been teaching kids how to play since my freshman year in high school. It will be no challenge at all."

"Hmm. How often do you think you can come?"

"Let's see," I paused to think for a few moments. "I can do Fridays. Will every Friday work for you?"

"Fridays? Sure. I think 5 pm would work; it's right after Nick's afternoon nap. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great! 5 pm it is," I answered, smiling.

At that moment Bella turned away to look behind her. Then she stood up and walked towards the main door of the living room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard as I saw a small boy with curly black hair run towards Bella who swept him up in her arms. A huge, muscular tan-skinned man walked in right after the boy.

"Edward, this is my son, Nick. Nick, this is Edward, your new piano teacher."

"Hi, Nick," I greeted the boy as I leaned towards him. He was staring at me intently; his big brown eyes were exact clones of his mother's.

"Say hi to him, honey," Bella addressed Nick.

"Hi," he barely muttered.

"And Edward, this is my fiancé, Jacob Black," she said as she motioned to the big, well-built man.

"Hello Jacob," I said as we shook hands.

"Please call me Jake," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Honey, I have to go now. But I'll be back in a couple hours," Jake said as turned towards Bella.

"Okay," she said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and a peck on Nick's forehead.

"Bye Edward, it was nice meeting you," he said to me.

"You too," I said as he walked away.

After making small talk with Bella and settling on how I wanted to be paid, we said our goodbyes and I headed off to the dreadful place named Volturi.

I was already impatiently waiting for the following Friday.

**A/N : So what do you think? Please review and let me know your thoughts!!!!!**


End file.
